The present invention relates generally to the field of fabric or paper converting processes and machinery, and more particularly, to a system and method for producing coreless fabric rolls.
Fabric rewind systems are generally used to unwind paper or fabric from a large parent roll and conduct the fabric through a finishing or converting operation. For example, the converting operation may include rewinding the fabric into a roll of a specific size which is generally smaller than the size of the parent roll. For example, the system may be used to produce products such as rolls of sanitary or tissue paper.
An example of a fabric rewind system may include a plurality of mandrels coupled to a rotatable turret. The mandrels rotate in a circular path a fixed distance from an axis of the turret. As the turret rotates, cores are placed on each mandrel, adhesive or glue is applied to the cores, and then the fabric is brought into contact with the cores. The cores are then driven in rotation by rotating the mandrels to wind the fabric about the cores.
An example of a coreless fabric rewind system may include a pair of winding rollers and an actuator to adjust the position of one winding roller relative to the other winding roller. The winding rollers are brought into contact with each other to sever fabric disposed between the winding rollers. As the winding rollers rotate in the same direction, the severed end of fabric curls on itself to begin the formation of a fabric roll. The actuator controls the position of one of the winding rollers to allow for an increase in diameter of the fabric roll during formation.
Prior systems suffer several disadvantages. For example, systems including rotating turrets may require actuators to adjust the position of either winding rollers or the turret prior to, during, and/or after the winding process to avoid interference between the fabric rolls, winding rollers, or other system components during rotation of the turret. Additionally, turret systems do not generally accommodate surface winding of the roll.
Coreless winding systems generally initiate winding by compressing the severed end of the fabric to roll the severed end back on itself to begin the fabric roll. Thus, this process compresses and flattens the fabric, thereby creating a hard center portion of the fabric roll.
Accordingly, a need has arisen for a system and method for producing coreless fabric rolls that increases the efficiency and reduces the amount of movement of system components. The present invention provides a system and method for producing coreless fabric rolls that address the short comings of prior systems and methods.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, a system for producing coreless fabric rolls include a winding station operable to wind a fabric web into a fabric roll about one of a plurality of spindles coupled to a turret. The system also includes a cutting station operable to separate the fabric roll from the remaining portion of the fabric web to form a leading edge of a fabric web and a trailing edge of a fabric reroll. The system includes a tucking station operable to receive the spindle from the winding station and wind the trailing edge about the fabric roll. The system further includes a stripping station operable to receive the spindle from the tucking station and remove the fabric roll from the spindle.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a method for producing coreless fabric rolls include winding a fabric web about one of the plurality of the spindles to form a fabric roll at a first station. The spindles are coupled to a turret. The method includes transferring a spindle from the first station to a second station and separating the roll from the fabric roll. Separating the fabric roll from the fabric web forms a leading edge of the fabric web and a trailing edge of the fabric roll. The method also includes winding the trailing edge about the fabric roll at the second station and transferring the spindle from the second station to a third station. The method further includes removing the fabric roll from the spindle at the third station.
The technical advantages of the present invention include providing a system and method for producing wound articles with increased efficiency over prior systems and methods. For example, according to one aspect of the present invention, a rotating turret transfers a plurality of spindles through different stations to produce a fabric roll. Thus, the present invention provides an increased cycle rate for producing fabric rolls.
Another technical advantage of the present invention includes reduced movement of system components, thereby increasing efficiency and decreasing the amount of time required to form fabric rolls. For example, according to one aspect of the present invention, a rotating turret transfers a plurality of spindles through different stations along a generally hypocycloidal path, thereby substantially eliminating interference between the fabric rolls and other system components. Additionally, the present invention substantially eliminates a requirement to translate various system components toward or away from the fabric roll during formation of the fabric roll or to transfer the spindles between different stations.
Other technical advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to one skilled in the art from the following figures, descriptions and claims.